


Diamonds are boy's best friend

by HUNTRESSKINNIE



Series: I Dream A Cat [2]
Category: Batman Beyond, Catwoman (Comics), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Hunter Prince is pansexual, M/M, Soft porn?, Terry McGinnis is Catlad|Stray, Terry McGinnis is asian, Terry McGinnis is bisexual, Terry McGinnis is not Batman, Timmverse, old lady Selina Kyle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTRESSKINNIE/pseuds/HUNTRESSKINNIE
Summary: AU. Catlad | Stray Terry McGinnisEn uno de los robos de Catlad en Gateway City él se encuentra con el no tan pequeño ayudante de Wonder Woman, Wonder Boy.
Relationships: Selina Kyle & Terry McGinnis, Terry McGinnis/Hunter Prince
Series: I Dream A Cat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020883
Kudos: 2





	Diamonds are boy's best friend

El robo estaba siendo ridículamente sencillo para Terry McGinnis, quien había hackeado la seguridad de la famosa joyería en segundos y entrado por la ventilación momentos después con la facilidad de alguien que llevaba en esto desde muy pequeño.

Tenia cinco minutos para realizar su objetivo y largarse antes de que la alarma sonara y los guardias llegasen para ver que sucedía, tenía que ser perfecto, no podía permitir que lo atrapen en un robo tan básico. Y dirán _¿Catlad, qué haces robando una simple joyería? por muy famosa que sea, esto es bajar tu nivel._ Pues verán, la semana que viene era el cumpleaños número 64 de Selina y su regalo era el collar con forma de gato negro con una esmeralda de ocho quilates que Terry estaba apunto de robar.

Este mismo se encontraba en la caja fuerte del lugar, le tomó poco tiempo abrirla teniendo en cuenta la clase de entrenamiento que le había dado Selina desde los 12. Y ahora, a sus 16 –pronto 17– años, el podía abrir una caja fuerte tan naturalmente como respirar. Cuando la pequeña bóveda sedio el azabache tomó y contempló el collar por unos segundos, era realmente hermoso, con un color negro granate y detalles dorados que lo hacían relucir como una supernova, él estaba seguro que ella lo amaría.

Con 13 segundos de sobra logró salir de la joyería y empezar su camino de vuelta a la casa franca que Selina le había comprado a dos cuadras de la joyería.

Entonces, fue cuando sintió algo.

O alguien le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto o realmente había una clase de presencia que lo estaba siguiendo. No podía verlo, pero podía sentirlo claramente en el aire nocturno de Gateway City. Decidió no irse directamente a casa, si no despistar a la presencia, dando vueltas y saltos por la ciudad de manera aleatoria para ver que tan lejos lo seguiría, por momentos parecía perderla para que luego esta volviese con más insistencia que antes.

La presencia se hizo más fuerte a medida que continuaba con su paseo por la ciudad hasta que finalmente, un joven de cabello negro, piel bronceada y cuerpo sumamente musculoso aterrizó justo detrás suyo en uno de los techos de la ciudad, nada más ni nada menos que el jodido Wonder Boy.

–Eso no es tuyo, ladrón.–

–Bueno hola, _merveille_ –

Catlad se volteó para enfrentarlo, el amazon facilmente podía tener más de los 17 años que decía en su expediente, con una musculatura trabajada y ojos azules relámpago que contrastaban con su uniforme basado en el de la misma Wonder Woman, un lazo dorado amarrado en su cintura y brazaletes de oro en cada muñeca, no eran del tipo de Terry pero aún así se veían hermosos.

–Pensé que Catwoman se había retirado.– respondió el moreno, acercando su mano de manera sigilosa a su lazo, preparándose para una batalla.

–¿Tengo cara de tener más de 60 años, para ti, merveille?– se defendió.

–Es _Wonder Boy._ – respondió enojado, tomando una posición de batalla mientras observaba al otro muchacho en el techo.

–Lo que tu digas, merveille.– Miró a Wonder Boy de arriba abajo, con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios, el amazon no estaba nada mal, hombros anchos, personalidad heroica y un pecho que más que pecho era una pared de músculos.

–Devuelve las joyas.– insistió.

–Nah, creo que simplemente me las quedaré un tiempo.– respondió divertido el felino.

–¿Acaso sigues las órdenes de Catwoman? ¿Es por eso que robas?– probó el semidiós, acercándose al adolescente cubierto de cuero.

–no sigo órdenes de _nadie_.– enfatizó el muchacho, perdiendo la compostura por un segundo y recuperandola al siguiente. –Mucho más de lo que se podría decir de ti, un _ayudante_.– Terry jugueteo con la bolsa llena de joyas, arrimandola a su espalda mientras miraba al nieto de Zeus de manera depredadora.

Para este momento ya estaba más que claro que Catlad quería hacer a Wonder Boy enojar, lo cual estaba logrando, ya que el muchacho se lanzó a la batalla con un puñetazo al cual Terry tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás para esquivar, estrellando su espalda contra una pared, consecuencia de no tomar en cuenta su terreno, si Selina hubiese estado allí probablemente le habría dado una reprimenda al no notar de lo cerca que había estado.

Distraído por golpear contra la pared, apenas vio a Wonder Boy atacar una vez más, lo esquivó justo a tiempo para ver cómo el más grande de los dos desataba su lazo y lo lanzaba en su dirección, tuvo que saltar y esquivar repetidas veces para evitar ser atrapado por este. Mientras Hunter devolvía su lazo a su mano, este gritó. –¡Deja de correr y enfrenta esto como un guerrero!–

–¿Y si te dijera que te detuvieses y enfrentarás esto como un gato?– bromeó el Gothamita, apoyándose de un pilar para saltar hacía el amazon y arañarlo con sus garras de metal, sacando sangre de su rostro y haciendo que diese un lastimoso gemido de dolor, increíblemente esto solo hizo que Wonder Boy se viese más caliente.

Catlad se levantó y acomodó en pocisión de combate, lo cual se fue al diablo cuando Wonder Boy sacó su espada de la funda que está utilizaba, barrió los pies del ladrón y luego lo apuntó con su arma, Terry tragó ondo. El borde afilado de la espada tomó el anillo de su cremallera, obligándolo a bajar unos centímetros, cortando su piel al mismo tiempo y dejando salir gotas carmín de su herida, Catlad soltó una maldición y retrocedió, con la mano en el pecho. Wonder Boy pareció lamentar haber herido al gato pero sin minimizar su pose ofensiva.

–Maldición, merveille, eres bueno en esto.– apesar de ser una herida superficial él estaba sangrando, Wonder Boy ganaría esto. No podía dejar que el amazon ganará esto, por suerte aún no se le acababan los trucos.

–Tal vez demasiado bueno, podrías enseñarme uno de tus trucos pronto, ¿no crees?– el tono de Terry había cambiado absolutamente, ya no era mordaz y sarcástico, ahora había algo más en esa voz, era un ronroneo, uno que despertó el sonrojo en las mejillas de Wonder Boy e hizo que flaqueara al sostener su espada.

El muchacho aprovechó el descuido del semi dios para barrer el suelo debajo de este en un movimiento eficaz, y sentarse en el regazo del hombre más grande dejando sus rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas. El rojo en las mejillas del guerrero creció mientras observaba embelesado como el asiático bajaba su cremallera con una lentitud tortuosa, exponiendo su torso musculoso pero delgado y pálido, a excepción de las cuantas cicatrices que se había ganado desde que empezó a trabajar como Catlad, la mayoría de ellos eran viejos, de sus primeros días cuando era mucho más inexperto, otros tenían meses y otros semanas.

La herida que Terry tenía en sus pectorales seguía sangrando, pero ahora bajando de manera seductora por todo el torso del joven, confundiéndose con el sudor de su propio cuerpo. Hunter solo podía observar como esa gota roja definía los músculos del ladrón con perfecta sintonía con su respiración, en ese momento Terry empezó a sentir algo subiendo debajo de su trasero, y no era exactamente su propio organismo.

–Yo---- umh.– Hunter desvió la mirada y tragó saliva fuertemente mientras evitaba y fallaba observar el torso, ahora completamente desnudo, de Catlad.

–¿Qué sucede, merveille. No te gusta lo que ves?– el rojo carmín de las mejillas de Hunter se tornó en un rojo brillante cuando el ladrón empezó a moverse debajo de él. Terry tenía esto ahora.

–No hay nada que temer, solo somos tú y yo, mamá maravilla no se enterará.– su voz era más seductora y expectante cada vez, ahora con sus manos puestas en el rostro de el semi dios mientras este, finalmente lo observaba a los ojos con un fuego incandescente en su mirada, con un deseo inflamable en sus músculos y su entrepierna absolutamente erguida debajo de Terry.

Hunter soltó su espada y lanzó sus manos hacia McGinnis, tomándolo con demasiada fuerza provocando un siseo de parte de este cuando sus labios fueran invadidos por los de Hunter. El agarre de Wonder Boy sobre los hombros de Catlad se aflojó y el asiático tomó el mando. No había vuelta atrás, y deseaba tanto esto. Los dos lo hicieron.

Catlad mordió el labio inferior de Wonder Boy, ganando un gemido del hombre debajo de él mientras su rostro se tornaba de un rojo sangre, coincidiendo con el hijo de la amazona. En ese momento las caderas de Terry empezaron a moverse en un vaivén hipnótico encima de la entrepierna de Hunter, añadiendo un nuevo y largo gemido de parte del guerrero. Hunter, de un segundo a otro, tomó mando del beso y les dio la vuelta, dejando a Stray debajo de él y a su merced.

Agarró las muñecas del Gothamita y las levantó por encima de su cabeza, inmovilizándolas contra el suelo. Terry no solía disfrutar de ser dominado pero en este momento ser dominado por este fantástico espécimen de hombre con más músculos que el infierno y penetrantes ojos azules le pareció totalmente bien.

Hunter había empezado a apretar las muñecas de Terry más de lo necesario, cuando este se dio cuenta soltó las muñecas del joven, ganándose una queja de este antes de mover sus manos a el trasero del asiático y apretar el material de cuero alrededor de él culo de este, ahora ganándose un gemido de aprobación de parte del ladrón que fue ahogado por el beso, en regreso, él cambio sus manos de lugar y ahora tenía sus garras clavadas contra la espalda del guerrero, sacando pequeños hilos de sangre de su espalda, que por su uniforme, estaba desnuda. El guerrero pareció no notarlo, muy ocupado explorando la boca de McGinnis como para considerarlo importante.

El beso se volvía cada vez más agresivo, con ambos jóvenes unidos el uno al otro como si fueran uno, Terry clavando sus garras en la espalda del semidiós y Hunter sosteniendo el culo de Catlad mientras su otra mano tanteaba sobre el pecho de el azabache, delineando y memorizando cada uno de sus músculos como si fuese el trabajo más importante del mundo.

Entonces, Catlad soltó la espalda de Hunter de un segundo al otro y antes de darse cuenta estás estaban en su cuello, clavandose en las venas que se encontraban allí y haciendo a Hunter sentirse cansado.

–¿Qué...?– musito, sintiéndose repentinamente débil y sensible.

–Lo lamento tanto, merveille, pero es hora de irse.– El asiático se levantó de su lugar, arreglando su traje y subiendo la cremallera para luego acomodar sus gafas de visión nocturna, dándole al amazon un destello de los ojos grises y gatunos del muchacho. El azabache se acercó y tomó prestado el lazo del guerrero, atando las manos de este con el látigo mágico.

–Hagamos esto de nuevo alguna vez, fue divertido.– Catlad se acercó y le dedicó un beso en los labios a Wonder Boy por un segundo, entonces el mundo de Hunter se oscureció.

**Author's Note:**

> PERDÓN Soy un ASCO escribiendo porno JAKSJSKSJSSKJSKSJAKAJSKAJSKSJSKSJSKSJS


End file.
